


Isn't Life Beautiful

by 0venm1tt



Series: Bad Puns and Cute Bees [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0venm1tt/pseuds/0venm1tt
Summary: Final part of this series. A fluffy one-shot featuring a married Blake and Yang.Any and all feedback is helpful.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bad Puns and Cute Bees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904665
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Isn't Life Beautiful

Suburban life was kind to Blake Xiao Long.

It was a sunny July morning, and as it had been stormy the night before, the distinct scent of rain permeated the air. Wind blew through her wavy hair and a dove cooed somewhere, and all of a sudden, a crashing wave of nostalgia hit her. Every time she had slept over at her wife, Yang’s, house in their childhood, they awoke to the sound of doves calling out to each other. And to think that more than two decades ago, they had met as just a pair of rambunctious kids, floating in and out of trouble with their schoolteachers. Blake, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe, flipped through the contents of her mailbox. Though there were bills and fees scattered in there, most of it was letters and cards from friends, family, and well-wishers concerning the Xiao Long household’s most recent announcement.

Yang was pregnant with their daughter.

A revolutionary new medical procedure allowed same-sex couples to conceive, and after much deliberation, Blake and Yang decided to go ahead with the treatment. It had been incredibly stressful at first, given its status as a new development. However, all of the potential risks of the treatment pertained exclusively to the first trimester, and Yang was now four months in with no complications. And as the blonde had smiled with relief upon learning that everything was fine and nearly wept with joy upon hearing her daughter’s heartbeat for the first time in the same afternoon, even the typically anxious Blake couldn’t help but feel relief.

She went back inside the cottage that she called home, and she saw her wife in the living room doing yoga. As Yang returned to a standing position, Blake kissed her on the cheek and said, “Good morning, love.” She had always heard stories of pregnant women glowing, but she had never paid much mind to them until her lover proved them true. Yang sat down on the couch, and Blake hurriedly asked, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The blonde woman laughed, her left hand on the bump on her abdomen. “You don’t have to worry, Blake. I’m totally fine.”

Blake sat down next to her. “I know. I just wanna help if I can.”

“And I love that. Hey, I forgot to tell you, but I’m practicing my dad jokes. If we’re going to be parents, I’m going to need to step up my pun game.”

Blake’s eyes widened in mock horror. “Dear God, no.”

“Alright, alright, alright. So, what do you call a cross between Lassie and a cantaloupe?”

The dark-haired girl began massaging her forehead. “I couldn’t tell you.”

“A melon-collie baby.” What might have been sarcastic mirth turned into genuine laughter from Yang as her partner groaned in an exaggerated fashion. “C’mon, that one’s classy.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to reference old pop music around her at an early age.”

“That’s the spirit.” Yang laid down on her side and as she rested her head on Blake’s lap. As the cat-eared woman ran her fingers through bushy blonde hair, her wife sighed happily. It was still surreal to her that soon, they would be mothers. They hadn’t picked out a name just yet, for wanting to wait until they laid eyes upon their child before settling on one for certain. That final part did scare Blake, though. She didn’t want to see Yang in pain, but when she had brought it up the other night, the blonde had said, “It’s fine. It’ll be worth it in the end.”

Suddenly, Yang sat up. “Blake, did you just feel that?”

“Feel what?” Her nerves suddenly spiked.

Yang took Blake’s hand and put it to her belly. The brunette’s jaw dropped, and her worries were replaced with wonder. There was movement, slow and diminutive, but it was there. Yang chuckled. “Little bugger’s shmovin’ in there.”

Blake rested her head on her lover’s shoulder. Keeping her hand on Yang’s stomach, she murmured, “Hey there, kiddo. I’m really sorry that we don’t have a name for you yet, but we promise that we’re always going to love you. Hell, we already do.” Yang planted a kiss between her cat ears. “You’re our daughter, after all.” Blake felt a tear run down the blonde’s round face. Wiping it away, she said, “You know something, Yang?”

“Yeah?” Her voice was shaky, gentle lavender eyes shining with tears of elation.

“It’s all thanks to you that my life is beautiful.”

“Same to you, Blakey.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of this series. Thank you all for the support, it's been a blast to write this :)
> 
> Btw, I take one-shot commissions for free now. My main RWBY ships are Bumblebee and White Knight, but I'm open to basically whatever. Smut is acceptable (within reason).


End file.
